Guild Wars
Guild Wars are here! Do you and your guild have what it takes to be the mightiest heroes in all of Korelis? 'The War' A War is a multi-day event where a single guild will be crowned the best in Legendary. During a War you will be matched up in Battles against an opponent near you on the war leaderboard. Each member of each guild will have a limited number of attacks to challenge a member of the opposing guild and fight their Defenders. The attacker scores one kill point for each Defender they defeat; each Defender can only be killed once during each Battle. When the Battle timer runs out, the guild that scored the most kills wins. The winner's trophy count will increase and the loser's will decrease as a result. You will start each Battle with 2 Attacks. During a Battle, there is no way for an individual player to gain more attacks. So make sure to use your attacks wisely. Communicating and strategizing with your guild mates is key to maximizing the Kill points you can earn with your limited attacks. Your Attacks will reset at the start of your next Battle. 'Attacks' When you attack an opponent, you will face their team of Defenders. You will fight each Defender one at a time in a multi-wave fight. Any Defenders you defeat will add 1 to your guild's Kill score. Before Battle, you will see the power score of your attack team and the opponent's defender team. Use this power score to gauge if you have what it takes to defeat this opponent. And don't forget to take skills into account, as described below. Any Defenders not defeated in Battle will start any subsequent attacks with full health. 'Skills and Counters' During an attack, the opponent's Defender will take a turn after you are done matching gems. On their turn, the Defender will either attack or use their Defender Skill. Defender Skills will either place a positive Buff on the Defender or a negative Debuff on your heroes that will last for several turns. Before initiating your attack, you can view the Defender's skills by reading them in the Skills Intel tab. This tab will also show you your Attacker's Counter Skills. If you have the right Counter Skill equipped, it will automatically trigger when the opponent uses their Defender Skill to block some or all of the effect. Defenders do not use their hero card's Battle Skill when they are being attacked. Also, your Defender's Leader Skills have no effect when an opponent faces them. You can read more about each hero's Defender Skill and Counter Skill on the back of their card. 'Defenders' Your Defenders are the heroes your opponent will face when they attack you in during a battle. Choosing the right Defenders is key to victory in Guild Wars. You can set and edit your Defenders by tapping the Defenders button on the War Overview screen. At the start of each battle, your Defenders and their power will lock in. Any changes you make to your Defender team will not take effect until the start of the next Battle. Make sure to power up your Defenders regularly to give your guild the best chance of victory in each Battle. 'How Defenders are turned into Enemies' Heroes and enemies do not have the exact same type of stats in Battle. Heroes have attack, health and recovery, whereas enemies have attack, health and armor. Additionally, your heroes work on a team of five where all of their health is added up in a single health bar. In Guild Wars, you face each Defender one at a time. To compensate for these differences, we have introduced the concept of power into guild wars. When setting your Defenders or Attackers, you will notice that each card, and each team, has a power rating. This rating reflects the cards' overall stats. When a hero is turned into a Defender, we use the power score to determine its stats as an enemy. Through this method, we even the odds between Attackers and Defenders. 'Defender Rage' The order of your Defenders is important to setting the best defense in Guild Wars. When the opponent attacks, they face your Defenders one at a time, in the left to right order they appear in the Defender interface. As each Defender is killed, the subsequent Defender gets a Rage boost that increases their stats. This Rage boost increases the further into your Defender order the card appears. For instance, let's imagine I had three Lvl 36 Starcatcher Devorah cards equipped on my Defender team. One was in the 1st position, one in the 3rd position, one in the 5th position. Even though each card had the exact same power, an opponent would notice that the Devorah in the 3rd position was stronger than the one in the 1st position, and the Devorah in the 5th position was the strongest of all. This is a result of the Defender Rage bonus. Understanding the Rage bonus and putting your Defenders in the proper order is key to maximizing the power of your Defenders. 'Free Kills' In each Battle, your guild can score a total of 150 Kill points against the opponent. This is one Kill for every possible Defender that the opponent can equip (30 Guild Members * 5 Guardians). When a Battle starts, you may notice that your guild's Kill score is greater than 0, even though no one has used an attack. If the opponent's guild has any unfilled positions in their guild, you will score 5 Kills for each unfilled position (one for each unfilled Defender). Additionally, if any opponent has an unfilled Defender slot, your guild will earn one Kill at the start of the Battle for that unfilled slot. 'Inactive Guild Members' Since this is a new feature, we do not want to penalize any players who do not have a chance to set their Defenders before the very first Battle starts. If a player in your guild has never set their Defenders at the time they are matched up for a Battle, the system will use their last used attack team to create their Defender team. This way, the player will be a meaningful target for your opponent to attack. The system will not save this team in their profile as their Defender team, however. The player still needs to set their Defenders manually. Once a player has set their Defenders for the first time, the game will never overwrite their Defenders with the last used attack team. 'War Medallions' You earn 1 War Medallion after every attack you complete during a Guild Wars Battle. These Medallions can be used in the War Store to purchase heroes, catalysts, XP potions and more. Make sure to use your 2 attacks every day to earn your 2 War Medallions. Even if your guild is completely outmatched, you will still want to earn this valuable currency. 'Switching Guilds' If you leave your current guild and join a guild with a Battle in progress, you will not be able to participate in your new guild's active Battle. Your attacks will be replenished at the start of the next Battle. Additionally, in the guild you left, you will continue to show up as an opponent until the current Battle has ended. 'Initial Trophy Values' You may have noticed that your Guild started the very first war with a trophy value larger than 0 and wonder where these trophies came from. The goal of Guild Wars is to be competitive and fair, especially in match making. As such, we did not want the very first War to match, for instance, the oldest most experienced guild in the game against a new guild with very few members. As such, we gave each guild a starting trophy value based on the rank of its players. This was to make sure you are matched against a worthy opponent for the first Battle. Category:Game Modes Category:Guides